What He Discovered
by Mr. and Ms. Cuddles
Summary: Justin found something hidden in Alex's room when looking for blackmail. With a spell he listens to her talk to Harper, and thanks to another spell he directs the conversation to what he wants to know. Will he hear something extra after the call?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I make no money off of anything written, nor do I seek to.

WARNING: If you are under 18, please leave this fiction immediately. To the rest of you, if you do not like strongly suggestive smut, strait up smut, or smut for the heck of it, please leave this page. Also if you are uncomfortable with Master/subservient; Dominate/Submissive relationships, and/or slight mentions of bondage you will not like this fiction and i recommend pressing the back button. Incest is mentioned, as it is normally a staple of a JALEX fiction. Any errors belong to this author. This story is not yet beta's. If you would like to edit it please let me know. Constructive criticism and ego boosts welcome. Flames will burn me and make my skin grow tougher, thank you for them also. Thank you for clicking the button to read this story and reading not only the warning but the disclaimer.~Ms. Cuddles

It was a complete accident,-well…it wasn't like he was purposely listening in or anything. (He would never do anything like that. Pfft, that was more like Alex's style). It wasn't that he needed, or even wanted to know everything about his sister and the things that made her wet and needy. He was just being a good brother and it was not his fault if in the end it led to this! Honestly, he never set out to find out who his sister thought of at night when she brought herself to the height of pleasure. He would not be able to forget it.

It started with a book he had found between her mattress and its frame, while looking for something to use as payback, or blackmail. How to be A Submissive.  So like any responsible and loving brother he had a duty, an urge even to make sure she wasn't over her head, or being forced. He needed to know if she was just curious, or if she really wanted to learn. It was his duty as the eldest after all to protect her, guide her, even teach. It's what a good brother does for his sister after all.

After finding the book, much as he was loath to admit it, he was spurred into action to search out her other hiding spots to see just how far her interests into the subject went. -Did she just have the one book? Toys? Maybe a steamy journal entry about the subject and her interests. How else would he know if he needed to keep a closer eye on her, or talk to her about things?

So galvanized into action he ferreted out all of the hiding places he had discovered over the years, looked into new ones. And with the use of various spells, many for reveling secrets, a few that pointed out hidden spots, and maybe one that reveled the true titles of the 'school' books on the shelf and the true form of 'knick knacks' around her room.

He hit a veritable gold mine. Many more books, fiction, non-fiction, even fantasy romances, all of which featured Dominants and submissive. All of them had creases in the spine from them being read, a few even so obviously read and reread the binding was coming apart. It was shocking, anyone who knew Alex, knew she didn't read often. So to pick up one book let alone many, she was obviously had very vested interest in the subject. She wouldn't even pick up books on magic, and they were a necessity!

So here he was listening to her phone conversation with Harper, thanks to a nifty little spell, trying to find out if Alex was just curious, if she was truly wanting to get into the lifestyle, wanted just some aspects of a submissive to Dominate relationship, or just liked the fantasy of it, but would never do it. After all she definitely was not at all a natural submissive. She was more of a take charge kinda girl, dominate and in control of every situation.

Then again maybe her attitude was a front and a way to cope. Maybe she had to control every situation was because she felt she had to. As the middle child and only female she would have to grasp onto something to anchor herself. Maybe she even felt that at it was the only way to get the attention, and care, she craved. Didn't she know he would take care of her? Maybe she was always getting into trouble because she needed someone strong enough to keep her in line, to want to do so for her.

It made sense to him; her behavior, if what he thought was true, maybe she also craved freedom that came with being a submissive. She needed to be shown that someone cared no matter what. In letting go, she got her control, and she got to be controlled. The duality was almost poetic. Who would have thought, Alex, a submissive?

Alex's voice continued to dance around the room as she went on to tell Harper about how one of her biggest desires was how she wanted to be tied up, teased, and taken to the heights of pleasure. How she wanted to experience different sensations. Maybe even be blindfolded, experiencing the extra sensitivity that it allotted. How she wanted to be taken care of. Be given goals to strive for, and rules to follow. She even mentioned that she even wanted to be punished,-spanked perhaps?- when she broke rules or was in the wrong. She wanted to know someone cared enough, to seriously deal with all of her.

Had he not been listening he would never have believed it. God, if he hadn't found that book while looking for something to hold over her head, he never would have even been listening for something like this…Nor would he have spelled the conversation in that direction with a quickly thought up spell, so he could find all this out.

And so sitting on his bed back against the wall, panting and hard while his little sister talked, desperately trying to keep his breathing down as his little sister talked about being trained, some of her vivid fantasies, what she would be willing to try. If he didn't have such self restraint he would have his hands on his penis stroking to scenes he was picturing as she talked. God, would he love to see that, and not just in his imagination. If only he could-

Wait, what was that?

"Seriously, I meant what I said Alex, Justin would be a great Dominate." It was Harpers voice, sounding in a loud squeal and dreamy sigh loud enough that he could hear her voice for the first time during his sisters phone call, rather then the one sided conversation he had been privy too. As it was Harpers exclamation was enough to make him stiffen his spine in disgust, his hardness to deflate a bit, and bile to surge up from his stomach. It always made him cringe that Harper even thought of him in that way. Even worse was the unwelcome image of Harper that flashed in his brain replacing, for a scant second, the image of Alex breasts thrust up toward him as if in offering, as she lay splayed out on the dinner table. Thankfully, his mind was quick to replace the image bringing back his beautiful Alex, staring up at him hungrily with lust in her beautiful eyes, on that very same table. A feast for hi-

"I could see that." It was almost a whisper, but he still heard Alex say it, sending the statement reverberating in his head making him want to crow in triumph. She could picture him as a good Dom! Maybe even _her_ Dom! The thought made his breath catch and a moan rip out of his throat. His dick rose harder in celebration.

His imagination went into overdrive at that. Furiously spinning from image to image. Alex rising to her knees on the table, spreading her legs so that as he sat on his chair he was at the perfect height for his tongue to reach out and taste her, as he gripped her thighs holding her spread open and keeping her as still as he wanted. Other thoughts and images followed:

Alex sitting in the middle of her bed head bowed looking up at him through her eyelashes as he enters her bedroom to find her in the ready position as stated in his rules. Alex kneeling before him on the floor as he walks around her inspecting her, her nipples hard, the scent of her arousal floating in the air. Alex breathing heavily, her glorious breasts heaving as she stands, eyes to the floor, waiting for his command. Alex bent over hands braced against the dresser, waiting for him to slip into her from behind. Alex bent over his lap, as he spanks her for breaking the rules, her cheeks turning gloriously rosy. Alex legs spread and dripping in arousal. Alex looking to him for guidance. Alex submitting to his caresses. Alex letting him take care of her, looking to him to protect her. Looking to him…calling him 'Sir.' Alex trusting him with her body, her pleasure, and her heart.

Oh God! That did it, he needed to touch himself, his hand moved down to his hard length, slowly stroking it from head to base, spreading his pre-cum around before wrapping his hand firmly around himself. God, it felt good. He vaguely heard Alex and Harper end their conversation, and her shuffling around on her bed, seemingly getting ready for sleep. After all he had something rather important to tend to. His hand twisted as he brought it up toward the head of his cock, thumb flicking into the cleft under the head and a heavy breath expelled from his being. Slowly, he started to speed up his strokes. He moved his other hand down to his sac and started to massage his balls. He could almost imagine her smaller hands holding onto the base of his rod and pumping it while her mouth sucked and bobbed down her length as she took him as deep into her mouth as she could while her other hand working his sac, rather then his own.

Tension started building, heat coiling into-

A whimper reached him through the wall, followed by a whispered plea and he paused for a moment, having been so drawn into his fantasy that the intruding noise startled him back to awareness. Fuck! He wanted to be drawn back into his fantasy of her pretty lips stretched over his cock. If it wasn't for his name suddenly being moaned out, he probably would have fallen back into his imagery, thinking there was nothing more to hear as she went to her rest. As it was his name on her lips, like always, brought his focus back to her, made his blood surge through his body and his ears strain to collect each syllable she formed.

"Please….Ju-Justin." Another whimper. He could hear the sound of a wet flesh meeting flesh and it dawned on him. She was pleasuring herself. He was sure she was. Of course he could be hearing wrong. It wasn't like he didn't make mistakes, however, it would surprise him if he was wrong this time as he had seen and heard more then just Juliet masturbate for his eyes, but he was not 100% sur-

Nevermind, that breathy moan and the sound of a body writhing against fabric confirmed she was definitely touching himself. He moaned. Oh yes. Much better, Lord he could even picture it as if the wasn't separating them.

Alex would be laying back, skin pale against dark sheets, moonlight streaming through her window showing her figure through the dark night. Her shirt pushed up over her pale breasts exposing her dusky nipples to the chill and causing them to strain and harder, the tight buds begging to be taken into his mouth so that he could lick and suck to his content and relish in her husky cries. Her pajama shorts and her panties pulled down and hanging off one leg. her blanket tossed to to side to prevent her getting overheated, or restricting movement, and her fingers thrusting inside herself. Legs splayed wide open, juices dripping down her thighs, making her pink lips shine.

Would she use one finger to pump into herself? Two? Maybe three? He imagined her mound topped by neatly trimmed hair, probably in a landing strip..no it would be something more original. He couldn't picture her with anything so mundane. After all she was certainly to 'chic,' thus it would be something more original. It wouldn't be so far to imagine that she would have a little heart or maybe a playful arrow pointing toward her Nirvana.

Another whimper and a breathy from her room, "Please, let me cum, Justin," And he was pretty much set to burst. He wished he could listen to her beg all the time. He would take her to the edge of her release, only to stop before she could fall over, and bring her back to the point of release until her body starts to tremble, sobs of pleasure overtaking her, and her calling him 'Master,' begging to be allowed to cum. Then he would reward her for being such a good girl.

Or maybe he would bring her to orgasm after orgasm until she can take no more pleasure and asks for mercy. It would be so perfect, her craving him, a simple demand having her aroused and ready for him, wanting to bring him the same pleasure he gives her. Her asking for a reward, and him giving in, and allowing her to suck him off. Or maybe if she has been really good he will possess her completely, taking her hard against a wall. Filling her up completely with his length and girth. Feeling her slick walls clutching him like a vice, greedy to keep him connected to her, inside her heat.

He hisses as the pressure bursts, pleasure coursing over his body and heart beating a heady tattoo against his chest as his hot seed spurting onto his stomach, over his boxers and thighs. Lights pulse in yellows and whites on the back of his eyelids, his legs numb with the intensity of his passionate release and her name echoing in the caverns of his mind and his room.

And in the room next door to him, completely by accident, (because seriously, he would never purposely try to hear anything Alex said, or did!) he discovers that Alex cries out his name beautifully as she cums.


End file.
